nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyvern Overlord
Wyvern Overlords are the strongest version of Wyverns that created by the Parpaldia Empire to counter Mu aircraft. They are far larger and stronger than Wyvern Lords. However, as a sacrifice to increase their strength, Wyvern Overlords have limited productive capacity. They are said to have greater speed and maneuverability than even the Marin. Description Wyvern Overlord is the strongest version of Wyverns where wyvern lord subjected to further breeding that succeeded in development, a great deal of sacrifice budget by Parpaldia Empire. It is maximum speed is 430 km / h. The appearance looks like the conventional Wyvern species has become one size larger. Wyvern Lord has long been a skier in the sky, but at one point it was losing its advantage due to the creation of the aircraft by the Holy Military Empire and Mu. In recent years, Mu's development of Marine has become a decisive factor, and the imperial nation, which has raised a sense of crisis, develops the most advanced dragon to surpass Marine. It takes a lot of time to manufacture, and the parent dragon that breeds the Wyvern Lord species must be carefully selected and its eggs cultivated until hatched on a newly developed enhanced magic circle. The necessity of using abundant gemstones requires three times the manufacturing cost of Wyvern Lord. Since the reproductive organs have been completely deleted from the overloaded species, they cannot be produced except by this method, and it seems to have influenced the imperial affair of the Parpaldia Empire to some extent. Moreover, their lifespan is shorter than that of normal species. However, the fighting power has increased steadily, and the speed, turning ability, and combat radius have been improved over Wyvern Lord. It was so fast that a special saddle had to be developed. However, the take-off run distance is longer because of side effects. Therefore existing Ryuhaha cannot be Hatsukan from, new "to enable the operation of at sea Palkimaera (state-of-the-art dragon carrier) there was a need to build". Although it is the strongest air force of the Parpaldia Empire and boasts one of the world’s most powerful, the overload of the Imperial Guard in the east slant bombing was easily destroyed by the Air Self Defense Force's F-15J Kai, and the remaining overload on the ground was also a base. Both were crushed and destroyed by BP-3C carpet bombing. Earlier in the Battle of the Kindgom of Altarus, when the Parpaldia Imperial state-of-the-art dragon carrier Palkimaera based overload rushed to rescue, the Imperial governing army had already been destroyed and could not participate in the battle. Although the lower species have been given a certain role in battles with foreigners in the civilized areas of the main story and in Gaiden, overloading is the strongest species, but currently has the most unfortunate treatment that there is no show. It is unclear if overloaded varieties with high production costs can be operated in the Parpaldia Empire, whose national power has declined significantly, and if they are poor, cost issues may not be able to be saved much in the future. At least it is unlikely that a systematic use of the Parpaldia Imperial state-of-the-art dragon carrier Palkimaera, which had put a burden on finances, would be possible. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Species